Something or Other
by manga-nut
Summary: Starts out with an amusing into, then switches to Ryou singing a song. Lyrics unchanged, but with flashbacks of him and Bakura. I know the summery sucks, but it's good, so please try it anyway! - Thank you!


Manga_nut (MN): Hay-lo my adoring fans! 

(crickets chirp in the empty room)

MN: Huh? Hey where are all my adoring fans? O_o

Yugi: *yawns* Wha---oh, you're finally back? You haven't written for so long, everyone just left.

MN: @_@ *passed out in shock*

Malik: *pokes MN with a piece of toast* Heh, heh…

Yugi: *backs away* When did you get here? And…isn't that **Yami's** toast? Wait…does he eat? *reads random script* Oooookay…

Malik: *shrugs* Just now, and yes, it is his---baka no Pharaoh…poke, poke.

Yugi: *continues reading script* WHAT!? No way! I am **NOT** doing that!!! *runs screaming from the room*

Malik: You're ruining my evil moment! _# Now…_bwahahahahaha! The magic toast conquers all! Vinni Viddi Vicci!  Behold the power of cheese!_

(Malik is then dragged off by lawyers due to copyright infringement)

Malik: Nooooooooooo! The peanuts, they'll rule the world! I have to stop--- *is gagged*

MN: *wakes up* What happened, and why do I feel buttery? O_o Oh well… *reads the script Yugi dropped* This explains a lot…now who gave Malik sake?

Rebecca's Teddy: *whistles innocently* Not me…

Yugi: *appears out of thin air* Can you get to the point?

MN: ……No. You do it; I'm gonna go smuggle chopsticks into the Adriatic Sea. *leaves*

Yugi: *sweatdrops* Riiiiiiight. I'm sure the poor fish will be _so _thrilled to have something to eat sushi with.

(A/N: It's his time of the month!)

Yugi: NO IT ISN'T YOU PATHETIC---

(next 10 minutes censored for public protection)

Swat Team: *with AK-47s and kyewl bullet-proof vests* You are under arrest for…certain…suggestions and…other inappropriate…er, you uh, have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can b used---

Yugi: You'll never take me alive! *jumps Kaiba-style out of a window*

Teddy: Uh-oh, better get Maco…

Mako Tsunami: Who needs me? *Swat team looks around, shrugs, and drags him out* Let me go!

Swat Team: Well, we have to arrest **someone**. *exit with Mako*

Seto: *muttering about people stealing his lines* This is getting out of hand. As I do not wish to remain here one more second than is absolutely necessary, I will be taking over from here. *locks up a closet; the Yu-Gi-Oh people are tied and gagged on the floor inside it* And additionally because of several photos which I will systematically destroy after this. **Be warned. I _will_ have my black revenge!** Now then. *trademark smirk* This is a song fanfiction. MN doesn't own in any way, and also does not own Linkin Park; although she does own…what!? Oh fine…she does own "all wild rabid peanuts and other peanut related paraphernalia." That's it. *stalks off*

~*~*~*~

A/N: This is taken from Ryou's perspective. All things in parenthesis are flashbacks to the anime or manga, or various things Ryou or Bakura have said, or things that sound like Malik, but I have decided Bakura would say. Also, the stuff isn't exact, I may have paraphrased a bit. And for all who don't know already: Bakura in the series will be called Ryou; Yami Bakura is known simply as Bakura.

~*~*~*~

   Crawling in my skin…these wounds, they will not heal.

(Ryou is in the hospital with an IV and bandages over his arm; he is breathing shallowly.)

   Fear is how I fall…confusing what is real.

("Where am I? What am I wearing? I…I don't feel so good…")

   There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface. Consuming. Confusing.

(The Millennium Ring glows, pointing at Yugi. Ryou looks at it, puzzled.)

   This lack of self-control I fear is never ending.

(Ryou struggles to control his body and manages to free one hand, but…)

   Controlling. I can't seem…to find myself again; my walls are closing in. Without a sense of confidence---

("I have to go first? Against Yugi?")

   And I'm convinced, that there's just too much pressure to take. I've felt this way before---so insecure!

(You would sacrifice your life for these mortals. How pathetic.)

   Crawling in my skin…these wounds, they will not heal.

(Bakura laughs, plunging his hand down onto the castle spire.) 

   Fear is how I fall…confusing what is real.

(Ryou runs in terror as a boulder slowly rolls closer and closer to him.)

   Down I fall…confusing what is real…

(The boulder rolls over him as Yugi stares, shocked.)

   Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me. Distracting. Reacting…against my will I stand before my own reflection.

(Ryou opens his eyes to his friends gasps, and stares at the figure looming above him…Yami no Bakura.)

   It's haunting, how I can't seem---to find myself again; my walls are closing in.

(Ryou's cheerful smile slipped off; his eyes seemed glazed…)

   Without a sense of confidence, and I'm convinced, that there's just too much pressure to take. I've felt this way before---so insecure………

(What! It's that voice again!)

   Crawling in my skin…these wounds, they will not heal.

(Bakura pulls out Pegasus's Millennium Eye; he lifts it to his lips and licks off the blood.)

   Fear is how I fall…confusing what is real.

(The "boulder" pops and is revealed as a mere balloon with a tape of rumbling to seem authentic.)

   Crawling in my skin…these wounds, they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing, confusing what is real---There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface---Confusing what is real---This lack of self control I fear is never ending---Confusing what is real...!

(They have no idea I'm not Ryou…)

(I will return; for I **am** the darkness!)

~*~*~*~

MN: Well now. *rubs hands together eagerly* What do you think? I appreciate reviews---any at all. Well, no swearing. -_-0 Er, yeah. So just press the 'wittle button, ok!? Thank you muchly if you do, and if not…**_no soup for you!_** Um…never mind, just please review.


End file.
